


Overnight Sensation

by CmonCmon



Series: Raising Warriors [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Edee Feels, F/M, Relationship Advice, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, chatfic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Colt's the talk of Priority Alert. He doesn't like it.**now with art!**
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Raising Warriors [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518
Comments: 33
Kudos: 322
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Overnight Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).



> If you've made it this far and you still haven't read Project0506's [Soft Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775), I just don't know what to say other than go read it!
> 
> So many thanks to [PrimaryBufferPanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/works) and Jac (with the secret AO3) for putting up with all the typos and indecision!
> 
> The idea of the ik'aade being a viral hit in trooper chat was PBP's idea, and I ran with it.
> 
> ***ETA! there is now amazing Colt [ART](https://i.imgur.com/bQS3uXSl.png) thanks to the wonderful [Umami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umami)! I will link the large version of the art at the bottom of the fic!***
> 
> I'm working with the logic that "vodik’aade" is 'baby vode' because they are too baby to be vod'ikase (yes, yes, vod'ike, but no.)

The ik’aade were growing, and the creche - the word Shaak had given them for the repurposed maintenance room - was growing with them. The gear crates were now attached with brackets not stickiplast, and the few spare chairs had been removed and replaced with softer, more comfortable ones appropriated from command spaces. A row of foam mats ‘borrowed’ from the extras from the sparring rooms were lined along one wall.

All together, the space was becoming softer and more comfortable by the day.

Like most of his men, Colt had taken to retreating to the creche when he needed peace. Even if a good half the room was crying, the vodik’aade were better than the constant chime of priority comms. And it was constant.

Because there was a karking traitor in the ranks. 

Colt really wanted to believe it couldn’t possibly be one of the Rancor men, but it couldn’t be anyone else. 

Priority Response

Ponds: CC-1016, Full sitrep. 

Ponds: Except the boring parts, skip those.

50+ missed messages

Priority Response

Ponds: How could you not share?

Ponds: I am too heartbroken for words.

Ponds: You have broken my heart

Ponds: Shattered

Colt’s comms had been going off for hours because of a karking traitor.

Priority Response

Colt: They are right here. Anyone with a stop on Kamino can help care for them.

Just as Colt had explained to the CC Priority Chat repeatedly. 

Rancor hadn’t planned on winding up with a few dozen vodik’aade, and they weren’t hiding them from their brothers. Cody, Rex, and some of their men had visited the creche and held and fed a few of the ik’aade before he left Kamino after the battle as well.

But it was apparently completely different when someone put helmet cam footage of Colt dozing in a chair with a sleeping ik’aad in the crook of each arm into the CT chat. Less than three minutes later, the footage was reposted to the CC Chat.

Group Private Message: “Edee Chat” 

Fox: stop making so much news vod

Fox: that’s shebse shit 

Colt was not making news. Colt was doing his job and his job ended up being more exciting than it had any right to be.

Group Private Message: “Edee Chat” 

Neyo: You’re supposed to have the boring job

Neyo: instead you get a kiss from a sith and a nap with a ik’aad

Neyo: knock that shit off

Group Private Message: “Edee Chat” 

Gree: We’re lucky cadets are still jare’la, vod. 

Gree: Didn’t think we needed bad batchers to keep an eye on you.

The security footage of the altercation with Ventress had escaped into the wild, but there wasn’t a brother out there who could have kept that quiet. Especially since he had survived with nothing more permanent than a new scar to add to the collection.

Group Private Message: “Edee Chat” 

Colt: Keep me out of Priority Alert.

Group Private Message: “Edee Chat” 

Fox: stop doing shit that gets you on Priority Alert

Colt picked up the nearest fussing ik’aad and eased him against the shoulder of his blacks. For all the time they would someday spend in shells, the ik’aade didn’t like being held against the hard plastiod. The Rancor men didn’t mind stripping out of their upper armor to hold their littlest brothers. 

“Careful, someone sends around a snap of that and you’re going to set off another bunch of fresh troop requests,” Pots gleefully mocked him.

“Don’t need it from you, too.” Colt shifted the ik’aad closer and was rewarded with a pleased huff. The ik’aade were too young to speak. That was still months away, Pots had explained. That didn’t mean they didn’t make themselves understood with a very descriptive set of sounds.

He wanted his brothers to know their vod’ik’aade were cared for, but he only had so much energy for the teasing.

Colt had only just settled himself in one of the padded chairs around the room when his comm chimed again.

That earned him a disgusted snort from the ik’aad. 

Colt sighed. “Got that right.”

He checked anyway because they were still his brothers.

Private Message: CC-5052 | Bly

Bly: Kiss from the wrong Force-user, eh vod?

The language Colt wanted to reply with would have been a valuable leg up if the ik’aad is his arms would eventually be a foul-mouthed battlefield medic.

And yet.

Private Message:

Colt: Actually

Private Message:

Bly: vod

Bly: Vod

Bly: VOD

Colt drew a long, calming breath before he upset the ik’aad who was still not wholly convinced he didn’t want to test his lungs. 

Private Message:

Bly: So it happened? 

Bly: heat of the moment? Post battle celebration? 

Bly: come on, give us something!

He should have known. Absolutely should have known. Bly was a good vod, but he was Shebs through and through. He couldn’t help himself.

Private Message:

Colt: Us?

The pause was long and guilty, and Colt tried to anticipate the worst-case scenario. There wasn’t a malicious bone in Bly’s body, so he was likely trying to help. He probably wasn’t blabbing for the fun of it. Bly might have discussed Colt’s interest in Shaak with his Shebse brothers, but Cody had been polite enough to keep that detail out of any of his talk about the ways of the Jedi with Colt.

Private Message:

Bly: ...Aayla says hello.

Cot didn’t know if that was better or worse than he had imagined.

Private Message:

Bly: and says it’s about time.

He couldn’t help but snort at that. The ik’aad cracked one eye to regard him critically. “Vod’ika, I don’t know what I expected.”

When the ik’aad’s face scrunched in second-hand concern, Colt made bubble sounds with his mouth just like he’d seen Web do. All of Rancor had adopted the habit of making silly noises to draw out smiles and giggles out of the vod’ikaade. 

Private Message:

Bly: Aayla also says she’ll teach that witch a lesson for you

Bly: if your general doesn’t do if first.

Bly: Aayla wants you to know she didn’t say witch.

That drew a chuckle from Colt, and in turn a gummy, sleepy smile from the ik’aad. Colt didn’t know anyone, especially a Jedi, would care to fight Ventress for him. There were more important things to worry about, and his injuries had fully healed. Only Havoc and Blitz knew he still had sleepless nights reliving the attack.

Private Message:

Bly: Is it serious? 

Bly: Figured out the lekku talk yet? 

Bly: Do your men know?

Private Message:

Colt: Lekku talk?

Private Message:

Bly: sending a file

Bly: Aayla checked it out first

Bly: Don’t believe what’s on the holonet.

Colt’s natural reaction was to tell Bly to knock it off, but he really did want the help.

Private Message:

Colt: Thank Aayla for me.

Private Message:

Bly: picking up some troops in a tenday. 

Bly: been a few tough engagements.

Bly: think you can schedule some vodik’aade time for our boys?

Colt looked from the comm to the perfectly innocent sleeping face. 

Private Message:

Colt: We can make that work.

**Author's Note:**

> [For a better look! The large version!](https://i.imgur.com/bQS3uXS.png) Thank you Umami! I'm just blown away!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Experiential Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467960) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon)




End file.
